Sharpay Evans
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Four-time president of East High's Drama Club, resident Albuquerque fashionista, and Broadway star in the making, Sharpay Evans thinks she is the hottest, hippest thing to step into the school, and everyone knows that's what she thinks, though they dare not tell her otherwise (at least to her face). She is not your stereotypical blonde in at least one aspect. And she's not dumb, in any means. She has a brain, and she knows how to use it in the most conniving ways possible. Sharpay's wardrobe is often extravagant and over-the-top, done up in sparkles and glitter, and she's almost always wearing a pair of heels. She is the co-president of the East High drama department, which she has starred in seventeen school productions. She's a selfish and entitled rich girl who often uses her money and connection to steal Troy Bolton from Gabriella Montez, and tries to sabotage their duet performance. However, she's not popular like the typical Queen Bee and doesn't seem to have any friends at school and the way the basketball team talks about her, she actually comes across as incredibly unpopular. However, this shows her as a very popular girl with a lot of adoring fans (other students) wanting her signature in their yearbooks. It's very possible they're just acquaintances/fans though, and people don't try to actually be her friends and get to know her. Sharpay is ruthless, selfish, and cunning. All her life, all she wanted to do is to have a great boyfriend like Troy Bolton, and be in the spotlight. She became the most popular and the meanest girl of East High. Sharpay is not a nice person, and, usually, says whatever goes through her mind. She likes to belittle and bully people and make them do whatever she wants. Typically, Sharpay considers everyone an enemy and inferior to her. She has a very snotty attitude and she can be quite a bully to other people, and even treats Gabriella poorly, since Gabriella is dating Troy. She can show kindness on occasion, such as the time she tried to pay for Troy’s college tuition, but these displays are usually cancelled out by other bad things she does, or they have an ulterior motive. Popularity, humiliating, and blackmailing are essential things in her life. Every time Sharpay wants something she has to get it, or else, she will make a big scene in front of everyone which involves her screaming and crying because she feels superior and no one can ever tell her to stop because she will start insulting that person physically and emotionally. As a Queen Bee, she walks with a lot of confidence and is ALWAYS the center of attention wherever she goes. Sharpay is very spoiled and regularly clarifies that she is extremely rich. She appears to have severe anger issues, and is arguably the most aggressive student at East High. Sharpay gets really freaked out when things do not go the way she wanted and blames other people for her problems. Sharpay also shows a lot ruthless mean-attitude towards everyone weaker than her. She NEEDS to be cold-hearted to other people so she can feel confident. The reason why she is a horrible person to everyone is because, in reality, she is very insecure and she feels really lonely, because she has never had true friends, and her parents are always working. She has tried being a nice person, but all things that include being a good person make her want to vomit. Sharpay appears to have the most power in the drama department, leaving Ryan as her right-hand man. However, the sibling loyalty is not always mutual. Classmate Taylor McKessie suspects that if Sharpay "could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be aced out of a job." Her in-the-closet twin brother, Ryan, is always willing to do her bidding. Even when he has an attack of morality and sabotages her schemes, he always comes running back, usually in floral-print pants and knee-high boots. There's also Kelsi Nielson, East High's resident troll, who writes all of Sharpay's original musical numbers. Personality and Traits Obviously Sharpay Evans is first introduced as the typical mean girl: beautiful, popular, and a complete snob. As the Ice Queen of East High, Sharpay walks around with an air of superiority over the other students. Sharpay is spoiled, domineering, bratty, ambitious, egotistical, entitled, and a stuck-up “diva”. Though she knows that when she gets her spotlight she wants to stay in it, there's a tiny bit of self-doubt that she'd never admit to having — that makes her wonder if she could really succeed in staying in the spotlight for more than just the usual 15 minutes of fame. Sharpay can be very bratty at times with the belief that it's HER way or the highway. It may not seem like it, but her fraternal twin brother, Ryan is one of the only people that have always been able to keep her grounded. She's not afraid to kick, scream, whine, or throw a tantrum to get her way. Crying, well, that would be her very last resort because she's scared that if she cried in front of anyone other than Ryan, that it would make her seem weak. Known among her classmates as a “Drama Queen” and “The Ice Queen”, there's a side of her that very few get to see. It's the softer insecurely vulnerable side of Sharpay that she RARELY shows out of fear of it being used against her. So she lets the “Ice Queen” persona take over to protect herself which is why she barely has any friends other than Ryan. Sharpay may never admit it, but she's actually proud of Ryan's growing independence even though she fears that she'll lose him completely as he grows closer to Kelsi Nielson, which is the only reason she shows a dislike for the girl. She knows she could very well end up alone which is why she's taken such drastic steps against that by dating Zeke Baylor although she seemingly only has eyes for Troy Bolton. At times, Sharpay can be very immature. However, she is also depicted to be very wise. She always demands respect including from her own mother. Sharpay will do whatever it take to claim what is rightfully hers and be on top no matter what. She is also a bubbly, egotistical young woman who does not tolerate nonsense and likes to take matters into her own hands. She is also very smart and mature and creative and does not fear anybody. She is not afraid to speak her mind toward people. Sharpay can also be head-strong, sassy and tough. Contrast to these negative traits, Sharpay is a warm and loving character down to her core. When not dealing with a problem, Sharpay can be quite jovial and friendly, and she usually tries to keep her temper under control for the sake of her relaxation and contentment. Additionally, Sharpay shares a very loving relationship with Ryan, and treats him well, despite their rivalries. Sharpay also has shown signs of humility, most notably in Season 2, when her cruel pranks goes not as plan. Instead of yelling at her peers, she stays sadly silent, humiliated, and defeated, while Ryan comforts her. For all her spitefulness, Sharpay is secretly insecure about herself. She takes offense to those who cannot understand her voice, and is notoriously envious of Gabriella Montez's popularity. Sharpay's bad luck also plays a part in her low self-esteem, as she sometimes sees herself as a failure due to her frequent mishaps. Sharpay tends to hide this with a boisterous veneer, though she has confided in Ryan about her inhibition on occasion. Zeke is also one of the very few characters capable of pacifying Sharpay's psychotic temper even though she has ironically lost hers with him on occasion. What Sharpay sometimes lacks in confidence, she makes up for with perseverance. Her aggressive nature can act as a double-edged sword; while it at times is a hindrance and even a handicap for her, it has also helped her in times of need. When faced with a threat of some kind, Sharpay may get frightened and even intimidated (mostly by her nemesis Tiara), but rather than getting scared, she gets mad and has taken up fights and even the forces of nature. Trivia * Sharpay Evans is the epitome of an Ice Queen. She is selfish, cold, manipulative and vain. She is described to be cold-hearted and will use people in order to get her way without feeling any guilt afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bully Category:LGBTQ Supporter Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Bullying Member